yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (manga)
This is an in-universe timeline of events from the Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL mangas. 1580–1314 B.C. * Treasures were placed in a tomb in Egypt, which are discovered centuries later by Professor Yoshimori. 1000 B.C. * Akhenamkhanen became pharaoh. * Atem was born. * Akhenamkhanen's kingdom was attacked by invaders from the North. * Akhenadin deciphered the spell in the Millennium Spellbook explaining how to create the Millennium Items. * Akhenadin led the massacre at Kul Elna and used the victims corpses to forge the Millennium Items. * Using the Millennium Items, Akhenamkhanen and his people defeated the invaders. * Akhenamkhanen became depressed after learning how the Millennium Items were created and died shortly afterwards. * Atem became pharaoh. * 15 years after the Kul Elna massacre, a survivor Thief Bakura began to exact revenge and resurrected Zorc Necrophades. * Atem defeated Zorc using a spell which included his name. He then sealed Zorc in the Millennium Ring and himself in the Millennium Puzzle, erasing his memory in the process to keep the spell from ever being used to resurrect Zorc. The Millennium Puzzle was shattered and sealed within his tomb. 1960s * Sugoroku Mutou visited the Valley of the Kings and recovered the Millennium Puzzle from the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh. 1980–1989 * Yugi Mutou found the Millennium Puzzle in his family's shop, Kame Game and began trying to solve it. 1996/1997 * Jonouchi and Honda bullied Yugi. Ushio then beat-up Jonouchi and Honda and demanded bodyguard fees from Yugi. * Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle. Unbeknownst to him this caused the spirit of Atem, Dark Yugi, to reside in his body and sometimes take control. * Dark Yugi defeated Ushio in money and Knife. * Jonouchi became friends with Yugi. * Dark Yugi defeated the ZTV director in a dice game. * Sozoji's All Night Solo Live Show took place. * Dark Yugi defeated Sozoji in a silence game. * Dark Yugi rescued Anzu Mazaki by defeating a convict in one finger BATTLE! * Dark Yugi defeated Kokurano in Paper Crash!. * Dark Yugi defeated Goro Inogashira in Griddle Ice Hockey. * The Domino High school festival took place. * Yugi and Jonouchi helped Honda pick out a love jigsaw puzzle to give as a gift to Miho Nosaka. * Ms. Chono played the Dark Puzzle Shadow Game set by Dark Yugi. * Dark Yugi defeated the Junky Scorpion owner in coin in sneaker. * Yugi and Sugoroku introduced Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda to Duel Monsters. * Seto Kaiba failed to purchase Sugoroku's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". * Dark Yugi defeated Kaiba in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters. * Jonouchi rejoined Hirutani's gang. * Dark Yugi defeated Hirutani's gang in Landmine Search Network. * Professor Kanekura and Professor Yoshimori's The Art of Egypt exhibition took place. * Shadi (manga) conducted a Weighing of the Heart Shadow Game, Question of Truth, on Kanekura, killing him. * Shadi entered Yugi's mind and played the Labyrinth Treasure Hunt, searching for Dark Yugi's soul room. * Shadi conducted the Trial of the Mind Shadow Game on Dark Yugi. to * The Digital Pet battle took place at Domino High School. * Tomoya Hanasaki tried conducting acts of vigilantism while dressed as Zombire. * Dark Yugi defeated a group of thugs with the Maze of Fire. * Dark Yugi defeated Mokuba in a game of Capsule Monster Chess. * Anzu got a job at Kaiba Land as a guide for the Stardust Shootout game, after being fired from Burger World. * Yugi defeated Street Fighter multiple times in Virtual VS at an arcade. Street Fighter then beat-up Yugi and stole the Millennium Puzzle. * Jonouchi defeated Street Fighter in the Game of Death. * Yugi and Jonouchi were invited to Kaiba's mansion and played Russian Roulette Dinner with Mokuba. * The Kaiba Land grand opening took place. * Kaiba defeated Sugoroku in a Duel and forced Yugi to take part in Death-T. * Yugi, aided by Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Johji, took part in Death-T. ** Yugi and his friends defeated Johnny Gayle, Bob McGuire and "name unknown" in Death T-1, the Stardust Shootout. ** Yugi and his friends passed the Electric Chair Ride, bllood puzzle and defeated the Chopman all in Death T-2. ** Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Johji escaped the room of falling cubes in Death T-3. Honda got stuck behind, prompting Yugi to admit his suspicions of the existence of another Yugi, Dark Yugi, to his friends. ** Dark Yugi defeated Mokuba in Capsule Monster Chess in Death T-4. ** Dark Yugi defeated Kaiba in Duel Monsters in Death T-5. - * Yugi defeated Jonouchi and Honda in the Achievement Test Bingo Game. * Dark Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda defeated Tsuruoka in Find the Keyring!. * Jonouchi took part in The Get the Million Game. * Dark Yugi defeated the ZTV crew Red Paint Lottery. * Yugi defeated Jonouchi in Monster Fighter. * Koji Nagumo defeated Yugi in a game of Monster Fighter. * Dark Yugi defeated Nagumo in a Shadow Game of Monster Fighter. * The Playing Card Bomber bombs a department store in Domino City. * Dark Yugi defeated the Playing Card Bomber in "Time" Cards. * Imori defeated Yugi in Dragon Cards. * Dark Yugi defeated Imori in Dragon Cards. * Dark Yugi and Jonouchi defeated Hirutani's gang in the Super yo-yo battle. * Ryo Bakura transferred to Domino High School. * Dark Bakura defeated Mr. Karita in a Shadow Game. * Dark Yugi, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda, with the help of Bakura defeated Dark Bakura in Monster World. — — References Category:Events